Ishi Tib
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Ĭsh'-ē Tĭb | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Amfibie | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,70 meter | leeftijd =>80 jaar | voeding =Omnivoor | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Tibrin | gesproken =Tibrinese | geschreven =Tibrinese | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic, CIS, Rebel Alliance }} Ishi Tib waren amfibieën van de planeet Tibrin in de Mid Rim, een wereld bijna geheel bedekt met oceanen. Fysiologie De fysieke vorm van de Ishi Tib reflecteerde hun evolutie vanuit waterdieren. De leerachtige huid was bestand tegen de verdamping van water. Hun gele ogen waren gezeten op twee oogstelen en de Ishi Tib konden er goed mee zien onder water, waar weinig licht kwam. De Ishi Tib hadden twee wangzakken, die gebruikt konden worden voor de tijdelijke opslag van voedsel. Met de sterk ontwikkelde neus konden zij zowel boven als onder water goed ruiken. Ishi Tib hadden twee longen die ook dienst konden doen als kieuwen, waardoor zij onder water adem konden halen. Een van de meest opvallende eigenschappen van de Ishi Tib was echter de snavelachtige bek, waarmee ze schaaldieren konden openbreken. De lichamen waren vrij gezet en gespierd, met twee- of drievingerige handen en platte, vinachtige voeten. Als amfibieën waren de Ishi Tib wel afhankelijk van water. Hun huid en kieuwachtige longen moesten regelmatig in aanraking komen met water en zeezouten om te voorkomen dat zij zouden uitdrogen. Ongeveer elke 30 standaard uur moesten de Ishi Tib zichzelf compleet onderdompelen in water met een zelfde samenstelling als dat in de oceanen van Tibrin. Als zij uitdroogden barste hun huid en konden zij sterven aan interne bloedingen. Uit deze behoefte groeide de bloeiende handel in zeezouten van Tibrin aan Ishi Tib door de hele Galaxy. Cultuur De Ishi Tib waren geëvolueerd uit benige vissen die leefden in de ondiepe wateren rond de koraalriffen van Tibrin. Deze evolutionaire voorouders van de Ishi Tib ontsnapten vaak aan predators door op de droge delen van de riffen te springen. De moderne Ishi Tib leefden nog steeds in steden op deze koraaleilanden, waar zij hun voedsel kweekten. De Ishi Tib leefden vooral van eetbare zeewieren, vis en schaaldieren. Ze hielden veel rekening met het milieu, iets wat terugkwam in hun gebruik om nieuwe technologie eerst te testen op de mogelijke ecologische impact. De zeeën van Tibrin waren relatief veilig voor de Ishi Tib. Na jaren hadden zij de gevaarlijke dieren die zich in de wateren bevonden gedomesticeerd of uitgeroeid. De Ishi Tib waren echter gepassioneerd bezig met het behoud van hun ecosysteem. Ze waren niet bereid tot het opofferen of aantasten van de ecologische balans van Tibrin. Scholen thumb|left|Ishi Tib Net als hun visachtige voorgangers leefden de Ishi Tib in scholen. De gemeenschappen waarin zij hun leven doorbrachten waren tussen de paar honderd en 10.000 individuen groot. Vertegenwoordigers werden elk jaar opnieuw gekozen om de scholen op een ecologisch verantwoorde manier te regeren. Er was binnen de Ishi Tib samenleving geen huwelijk en de mate van voortplanting werd gebaseerd op de behoeften en beschikkingen van een school. Bevruchte eieren werden in broedkamers gelegd op een zandbank vlakbij het koraalrif. Kinderen werden opgevoed door de school gezamenlijk, als gevolg daarvan wisten Ishi Tib niet wie hun directe familieleden waren. Inteelt was echter geen probleem, gezien voor de reproductie werd getest of nageslacht van twee individuen geen problemen met zich meebracht. De Ishi Tib communiceerden met elkaar via gesnater, gillen en klikken met de snavel. Deze gesproken taal heette Tibrinese, net als de geschreven versie. Die bestond uit een systeem van hiërogliefen, dat al gebruikt werd sinds de pretechnologische tijd duizenden jaren terug. Ishi Tib waren geduldig en stil, zelden overhaast of impulsief. Voor zij iets ondernamen doordachten en analyseerden zij elke mogelijke stap of keuze. Deze eigenschap maakte de Ishi Tib uitstekende planners, en zorgde ervoor dat zij organisatorisch overzicht konden houden over complexe projecten. Hoewel zij Tibrin zelden verlieten, werden ze door het universum gewaardeerd voor hun talenten, en waren ze veelgezochte tactici, bedrijfsleiders, planners, accountants en projectmanagers. Het gegeven dat zij een taak nooit opgaven voordat deze afgemaakt was hielp daar ook bij. Zo had de Rebel Alliance Ishi Tib in dienst als tactici gedurende de Galactic Civil War. Agressie Ondanks hun gematigde natuur waren de Ishi Tib genadeloze strijders. Wanneer zij onder druk werden gezet gingen ze door het lint, en waren ze soms in staat tot het kannibaliseren van tegenstanders die hen aanspoorden. Een aantal individuen die het minder goed voorhad met de Ishi Tib nam hen in dienst om ze vervolgens gedwongen executies te laten uitvoeren. Hoewel de meeste Ishi Tib zich verzette tegen de impuls om te doden, gaven ze vaak toe tot hun primitieve natuur wanneer zij over emotionele grenzen geforceerd werden. Politiek thumb|[[Waks Trode]] thumb|Een Ishi Tib bij de [[Rebel Alliance]] In de tijd van de Galactic Republic werd Tibrin vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate door Senator Gume Saam. Ten tijde van de Clone Wars kwam Count Dooku naar Tibrin om ze te verlossen van de Republic en van hun leider Suribran Tu. Tu regeerde met harde hand over zijn volk en de Ishi Tib waren blij dat Dooku hem vermoordde. De afvallige Jedi Master Sora Bulq kreeg van Dooku de taak om tijdelijk alle bestuurlijke functies over te nemen op Tibrin. Alle volgelingen van Tu werden geëxecuteerd. Dooku werd toegejuicht door een menigte van Ishi Tib die zich hadden verzameld voor het regeringsgebouw. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War sloten verschillende Ishi Tib zich aan bij de Rebel Alliance. Bekende Ishi Tib Achter de schermen *Ishi Tib kregen de bijnaam 'Starfish' in de Creature Shop van ILM Verschijning * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron * Star Wars: Republic * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Amfibieën category:Ishi Tib category:Sentients